ADMINISTRATIVE CORE (AC) The RFA indicates that this section should be different for the two applications. However, during the planning process we structured the Administrative Core so that we could meet the additional goal of implementing a highly integrated effort that would be as transparent as possible across the two institutions. Pragmatically speaking, for example, staff in the Administrative Core from both universities (Pis, Program Director, Program Manager, and the Program Assistants) all have offices at both institutions, making it convenient and possible to conduct business at whichever location makes the most ^l (HJ) practical sense. In addition, ready access to conference rooms and other meeting facilities is also available at both locations. As a result, the SDSU and UCSD ACs have been responsible for implementing parallel and overlapping activities in the respective institutions to initiate and maintain communication with the various constituencies involved in the planning grant, In this proposal, the SDSU and UCSD ACs will work together as a single team to implement partnership activities that will involve SDSU and UCSD colleagues. Thus, because both ACs work in consort, this section is therefore common to the SDSU and UCSD CC applications.